esfandomcom-20200214-history
Archivo:Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst - Gamescom Trailer HD
Description Become a Partner Today: http://www.vultra.tv/apply/aggregator/MichaelXboxEvolved/ Listen to my music on Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/michaelxe SUBSCRIBE to music channel https://www.youtube.com/user/MSXGamiing Like us on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/mxevideos Download my mixtape: http://www.datpiff.com/Olumide-Introduction-mixtape.484590.html Follow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/mxevideos Subscribe to CineVines: http://www.youtube.com/user/CineVines Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3: Full Burst - Gamescom Trailer HD Franchise debut on PC brings tons of Ninja-powered enhancements to highly acclaimed title, with new retail pack and DLC coming for console players It's a red letter day for NARUTO fans as NAMCO BANDAI Games Europe announces the official debut of the explosive franchise on PC with NARUTO Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst heading to the platform this winter 2013. The enhanced edition of the acclaimed title will also be available at retail for PlayStation®3 and Xbox 360®, while existing owners of the console game will be able to download the new content as a DLC pack. Originally released in March 2013 for Xbox 360® and PlayStation®3 to wide critical and fan acclaim, NARUTO Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 has been given a thorough overhaul for its PC debut and console come back. Not least among the wealth of enhancements is the addition of the much anticipated chapter in which Sasuke and Itachi take on Kabuto in a nail-biting confrontation. "We're very excited to be bringing the incredible NARUTO franchise to PC for the first time, while also bringing extra content to existing console fans of course," said Olivier Comte, Senior Vice President, NAMCO BANDAI Games Europe. "The NARUTO games series goes from strength to strength, so it's only right that we should let even more players enjoy it with this PC release." NARUTO Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst includes the following additional features: Additional Chapter: Finally free of Kabuto's control, Itachi intends to crack the Reanimation forbidden jutsu. Will an unprecedented Uchiha alliance with Sasuke be enough to handle it? New playable Character: Kabuto reaches the almighty Sage mode and is now playable in versus mode. Unleash his power and defeat your opponents both offline and online. Director's Cut Edition: Discover completely revamped Storm 3 cinematics and experience more intensely than ever the epic conflict consuming the entire ninja world. 100 New Missions: Embark on a whole new series of missions, many with their own uniquely challenging objectives. 38 Additional Costumes: Outfit characters in a selection of 38 costumes from the NARUTO Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 DLC packs. *Costumes aren't Full Burst exclusive and therefore not part of the Full Burst DLC Full Burst exclusive content will be available simultaneously for existing console players of NARUTO Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 as a Full Burst downloadable content pack.* NARUTO Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 is the latest vital chapter in the NARUTO video game series and offers unsurpassed immersion in the fabled anime universe. The game features the most extensive character roster of any game so far in the series, and lets fans engage with a huge number of their favourite personalities from the NARUTO universe, including for the first time Naruto (Tailed Beast Mode), Madara and all the Jinchurikis. In story mode, players are thrown into the heat of battle in the 4th Great Ninja War, while the game's electrifying fights are punctuated with massive scale boss battles, including fearsome confrontations with the Tailed Beasts including the gargantuan Nine-Tails. NARUTO is one of the world's best-selling mangas, with the hit anime TV series currently broadcast worldwide to massive audiences. Since 2003 NAMCO BANDAI Games has been the leading company selling video games based on the NARUTO license. Categoría:Vídeos